SebastianxCiel Lovers?
by Angeliquee
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian give echother really spechial gifts and little more but does this mean there lovers and what will the demon society have to say about a demon and a human together.
1. Chapter 1

It was on a very snowy day and Ciel noticed it was one day until Christmas. Ciel still has not gotten Sebastian a gift and does not know what to get him. Until they passed a jewelry shop and on the window shelf he saw a ring the colors of his eyes. Crystal yet misty blue. Of course Sebastian was behind him so he had to think of a plan to get him busy."Sebastian" Ciel says promptly "yes my lord" Sebastian says curious. "Can you go clean the house and prepare me lunch before i get home and start maby a fire place so im not cold". Ciel believes this will keep him busy for at least 30 says quickly "yes my lord" and scurry's away. When Sebastian is gone Ciel buys the ring and puts it in its case and sticks it in his pocket but his pokes out just a little bit but Ciel thinks Sebastian wont see it. He then hurrays and takes the carriage home.

Hour Later...

When Ciel enters his butler is at the door and bows to him "Welcome home my lord." Ciel still wants to hurry to wrap the present so he says"Sebastian can you bring me so coco and cake b-but take your time" Ciel says nervously."Yes my lord" Sebastian looks at the corner of his eye and sees the small box so effortlessly hidden from him he was curious to what it was but he had followed his masters orders. Ciel runs up to his room and grabs the tape and red velvet wrapping paper from under his bed and quickly tries to wrap it up and it turns out absolutely horrible."Ugh how am i suppose to wrap such a miserable little thing" he says a little to loud. Sebastian then knocks on the door. " Master are you ready for your Coco and cake". Ciel gets nervous and thinks fast he then sees that under his bed would be perfect so he shoves everything quickly under there while saying " y-yes i am" when he finishes he calls in his butler." Sebastian this is mint coco". yes my lord sharp as ever i see" ciel smiles and waves off his butler when Sebastian stops at a little piece of tape and says" my lord where you wrapping some thing"

"Y-es"

"Was it for me"Sebastian says gentle

"Y-es that why i had to keep you so busy why do you think it weird or something" Ciel get flustered and irritated.

" my lord i think you are a little to honest" Sebastian smiles

"My lord thanks for thinking about me" Sebastian leans over him and softly kisses him Ciel blushes beat red" W-what was that for!?" Ciel says a bit to loud" that my lord was a simple thank you gift". Then Sebastian takes his leave. Ciel sits there on his bed blushing and thinking of what he said which made him want to wrap it perfectly so he was trying over and over again all day till night fall came. Sebastian enters the room and gets his young lord dressed into his nightgown and sees the small box on Ciel nightstand. Not perfectly wrapped but you could see the effort. Once Sebastian is done tucking in Ciel he whispers seductively " nice work on the present young lord" and kisses him passionately Ciel is to tired to really respond but all he could do was grab Sebastian and pull him down with him in the bed an whispers sleepy "stay with me" and falls asleep.

When the sun rises Sebastian wakes his young lord. Ciel yawns then blushes when he sees Sebastian near the window and the snow flakes falling like a scene off a move except it was real and Sebastian looks stunning and Ciel blushes at just his thought. Ciel then realizes its Christmas and he looks at his night stand then relies that there two presents on the stand exactly the same size except one had a blue ribbon and the other a red. Sebastian grabs the present with a blue ribbon and unwraps it slowly and get paper cut. Sebastian grabs Ciel hand and nips on his finger " S-Sebastian" he groans just a little at the nibble. Sebastian then kisses Ciel slowly and gentle and lets him finish unwrapping his gift. before he opens the case that falls in front of him he hands Sebastian his present. When they both open the cases 2 rings showing each of there memories together are in them. Ciel puts his ring on his ring finger knowing Lizzy ring should be there but he dint care anymore all he knew was Sebastian was the one and he kissed him passionately. Sebastian slipped on his ring and clinged to Ciel and slips his tongue into Ciel mouth while slowly laying him down on the bed. Sebastian's hand lingers up his young masters night gown and starts to rub his masters nips and Ciel moaned. Sebastian slowly UN buttoned Ciel nightgown and starts to trail kisses from Ciel ear to Ciel chest making Ciel moan and clutch his sheets until they hear Finny crying, Meyrin dropping plates, and Bert blowing something up. Sebastian signs.' My lord looks like we got interrupted he kisses him passionately and then exits Ciel is furious of his clumsy servants he was just about to do it with Sebastian. The he sees the ribbon and gets a great idea on how this time they will success.

Hour later...

Sebastian starts to head back to his masters room when he sees a red ribbon stringing from his bedroom to another room. Sebastian picks up the string and follows it where he ends up is in the back of the masion in the farthest guest room he calls his masters name " Y-young master". ciel call bluntly "come in sebastian" when he opens the door he is upmost stunded because he sees his young master naked and wrapped in ribbon. Sebastian is aroused by the sight of his young lord but he stays calm trying to hide his erection."My lord did you need me?" sebastian says antsey." actuall sebastian i do i want you to continue on hwat we were doing and by doing to you can star here". as ciel point to the ribbon." my lord once i begin i wont stop". ciel blushes at these words but he does not care all he wants is sebstian. "i understand now dont leave me hanging here im allready embaressed enough". sebastian smiles at his young masters face that is to cute. sebastian de dresses as he walks over to ceil. ciel stars and thinks "thats going to be inside of me !" Sebastian says blunly " my lord you look worried but dont mind ill be gentle ...enough" ciel blushes and then sebastian moves and spreads his young masters legs, with ever so slightly and pulls the ribbon from ciels body in one swft move. ciel groans at his touch and is red with his hand over his eyes peeking beneath his elbowes then slowly sebastian licks the side of his masters member and then the tip ciel is holding back from just shoving his member down sebastians throught. "S-sebastian More!..ah" with sebastian amusment sebastian slides his mouth down all over ciels member and starts to suck slowly but is moaning un bearably. with earch stroke with his mouth and tounge twerling ciel is about to sebastian stops and ciel is curiouse why.

Sebastian then possitions ciel in the "give sebastian a blowjob possition" and then ciel gets the que and starts to lick sebastians hard member and sucks on his tip and slowly goes down all the way deep through ting sebastian. sebastian moans starts ciel at a rythem of up and down, up,down,up and down. soo sebastian gets to come but he stops him self to savor it. then sebastian set ciel on his lap so they can see echother and he lines up his meber to ciels hole" S-sebastian its going to hurt" ciel says worried "my lord if you relax and enjoy your self it wont" sebastian says amused and he then kisses him passionatly licking ciel lips for enterance witch ciel agrees so there tougnges are together swirling and dancing around in echothers mouth as sebastan does a swift push into ciels hole Ciel lets out a big loud Moan "Ah! S-Sebastian that hurts" he says with a slight tear in his holds his place so he gets use to the filing."sighn its okay sebastian you can move it just hurt a little." as on que sebastian did a slow rythem up and down as they both wraps him self tighter around sebastian gripping onto his neck and back and scratching him a little. sebastian moans at the tightnes of his young lord and he starts to go faster and faster ciel moans sees that his master wants to finish but not him yet so he grabs hold of ceils member and grips on to it slightly and tries to stop it "S-Sebas-tian!" and like on que they both come together."Huff-huff" ciel and sebastian try to steady there breathing while sebastian pulls out his member and ciel moans at the movement.

ciel rolls over on his side to face sebastian and he kisses slowly and gently on sebastians soft lips. sebastian smiles and ciel then blushes when ciel gets up sebastian pulls him down into an embrace."my lord it is time you went to bed so why dont you stay here." ciel blushes and tries to be stuborn but he cant with sebastian so he stays there lay in sebastians arms with his head burried in his chest. That night was the first of there new begining.

Review tell me how i did :D !


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun rises ciel slightly moves and realizes that sebastians arms around him. He smiles and then blushes at the thought of sees that his younge masters awake and knips his ear and whispers"Good Morning mt younge lord"Ciel says bluntly" Its Ciel when its just you and me" sebastian smirks with amusment "yes my ciel" then he gentle kisses his young lord. Ciel loves the fact so he gives him a kiss back and each kiss they take it gets more and more passionate. ciel is curiouse if they are lovers after all they did do it then a big bluash spreads across his face and he stops kissing Sebastian when sebby(Sebatian for short) sees this he asks "Ciel are you okay" he says worried then ciel sits up on his bed dangling his feet off the endge, and soon enough sebastian joins him."I-I was just wandering if we were you-know..."ciel says with a big blush across his face" i know what ciel" sebastian says with amusment ciel sees this and he knows his butler being cokey" S-Sebastian YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! ARE WE ...L-lovers..." he says loudly at first but then quietly says the end. Sebastian smiles at his young lord for how he is thinking and replys " Ciel i have been in love with you as long as ive known you yet this is one side i have not seen if you want to be lovers then we can its simple like that but i will be closer". as he says this he scoots closer raises ciels chin and gently kisses him. "S-sebastian! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CALMLY!.." sebastian just laughes with amusment. As sebastian exits to get tea ciel smiles" Finally lover hmm.." ciel says this just loud enough for sebastian to hear on the other side of the door as sebastian walks away with a smile he replys" My lord let no one touch you as i have for you are only mine" when sebastian comes back to the room with the tea and while sebastian gets his younge master dressed ciel says bluntly " I might love you " "Of course you do and you wont denie it for long" sebastian says with a smirk and he slides his hand delegently down his masters chest which makes him smirks when he sees his masters face he finishes buttoning up his masters shirt he swoops up and gives ciel a passionate kiss and when he realeases he says" my lord you cant hide your true feelings for ever" " Y-yes i will and FOREVER after all were both-" my lord that did not change the fact what we did did not notice the blonde curls that poped through the crack of there door while discussing this."SEABATIAN DONT SAY IT OUT LOUD" IRRITATED he jumps up and kisses sebastian to silence when he pulls away his face is beat red and he walks over by the window and then he sees the carriage pulled up front it was LIZZYS. "S-sebastian when did lizzy get here!" ciel and sebastian where shocked." i-i dont know my lord i wasent paying attention all my attention was on you" that has leaves a big blush across ciels face " my lord who do you love more me or lizzy" sebastian says worried "ima go look for her see what shes doing". as he walks out the door he says bluntly " sebastian you schould know it you and you only" and he runs off to find lizzy of course sebastian dinit follow cause of his young lords answer instead he went and started to prepare breakfeast and do chores. as ciel caught up with lizzy he found her near the frozen fountain sitting there crying" so you must know.." he says nervously lizzy looks up shocked to see ciel up there with a blush and then he sits next to her." I-I *sob* saw you and sebastian K-kiss why wasent it me ... i-i tried everything to make you happy" ciel signs and says "I know lizzy and im sorry for making you feel like this but sebastian is just complicated and i dont know why but i love him" Lizzy cries harder after lissening to this then he sees he has a ring on his finger the color of sebastians eyes." he he got you this dinit he." " yes sebastian did" he smirks and blushes as he sees a memory of them to of couse lizzy couldnt see it only him and sebastian could. as he smirk lizzy knew he was in love so she stopped her tears and said you must tell your servants " fine " after all that the least i could do so that after noon ciel and sebastian told the servants none of them disagreed they were actually happy about even got a noise bleed over the news. lizzy went off and went back home with her broken heart but he knew he would see her again with some one more suitable fore her. Everything was like a fairytale to ciel even though he knew they did not exist but he coulnt help it from that day forward sebastian and ciel always slept together at night alway kissed even some times the servants got a glimps of there love until one unfate ful day when sebastian gets a leter from the Demon society(MADE THIS SOCIETY UP) that could change there lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

I DID CREAT A FEW CHARECTERS SUCH AS THE KING AND CARLOS AND SOME DEAMON PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEWW!

A dark gloomy day on January 20th Sebastian got up from waking next to his young master and smiles at him he leans over and kisses his masters forehead looking at him dazzles by his young lords appearance. He then gets out of bed prepares a fire and breakfast for his young lord and when he goes to check the mail there is a small letter that is in black and when Sebastian sees this he knows who its from the Demon society. as he opens it it says:

Hello Sebastian it been a long time i would like to see you the first of February because of some things we have been hearing but a few things i know is that you and your bochan are together as lovers and that he is the earl phantom-hive and queens guard dog but there are some laws you are breaking by this relation ship that you should know of so please stop by i promise it wont be a waste.

Deathly:Demon Society

Sebastian heart pops out at when he thinks about leaving his young lord but he has no choice if there's danger torwards him. Sebastian hides the letter and goes to his young master to wake him up. He has a new technice sense they are lovers now. He kisses him pastioantly which wakes him up ever so slightly. " Good morning S-Sebastian" as he quietly drifts back to sleep with a smile. when this happens Sebastian has no choice but to tickle his young lord awake so he pulls down the covers and tickles his young lord. Ciel of course bursts out laughing wiggling beneath Sebastian fingers "O-okay im up S-Sebastian! HAHAHAHA!" then when Sebastian stops hes on top of Ciel which makes Ciel blush immensely and Sebastian leans down and gives his master another kiss of course Ciel agrees and there kiss get more passionate when Sebastian pulls away he says" good Morning my Ciel"Ciel pushes Sebastian so he is now on top and smiles at him and blushes."No need to waste a perfect morning" as that said Ciel leans down and kisses Sebastian the master licks his butler lips for entrance and Sebastian parts his lips so there tongues dance with echother in there mouth they let out a few moans. Niel then starts to unbutton Sebastian tailcoat but he has a very difficult time getting them through the whole so Sebastian guides his hands which makes Ciel blush even more. when Ciel sees a little note in Sebastian pocket he stops and grabs it and Sebastian gets worried" what is my lord going to think about this" he thinks as Ciel finishes reading it he tosses it on the floor and continues. of course Sebastian does not disagree. Ciel UN zips Sebastian pants to let his member fully out and starts to lick his tip up and down on his member when hes done teasing with him then he finally sticks as much of Sebastian member in his mouth as he can witch Sebastian just moans and groans calling Ciel sucks harder and tighter until Sebastian bursts and Ciel gulps his seeds. "Y-Young master". Ciel get irritated at this so he lifts op his night gown and lines his hole up with Sebastian member." i thought i told you when its just ou and me you cal me Ciel". and with one swift blow he plops down on Sebastian member letting out a big louse groan " S-Sebastian!" rapidly moving up and down onto Sebastian member he collides and does a big thwack every time he hits down. which Sebastian gets even more aroused they both are hot and sweaty but when Ciel realizes that Sebastian want to burst he stops. he rolls Sebastian over onto his back but props his but up "well look whose taking it now". Ciel says with amusement and with one big thrust he sticks his whole member into Sebastian." AH" Sebastian pleases but Ciel beats into him at a a fast rythem making Sebastian in pain but in pleasure. Ciel then leans over and grabs Sebastian member and puls on it and start to fondle with it while messing with his groans "C-Ciel!""S-Se bast_Ian" and they both come together. when Ciel pulls out he catches his breath and lays down next to Sebastian when they finally catch there breath Ciel rolls over so hes facing his butler on his side." So Sebastian about the letter im guessing you will be leaving me for a few days."

"Yes Ciel im sorry but if they are talking about you we might not be able to be together unless we are both demons."

"so that means ill turn into a demon to be with you" Ciel thinks this through but he agrees " after all we could be together for ever and that all i want"

" As You wish my beloved Ciel" Sebastian then remembers" About the thing they just did that morning" my lord one questian"

"yes Sebastian " as he stares at his ring with its memories playing and smiling at it

" well when did you get so good at this lover thing"

" Well you see Sebastian i learn from the best" Ciel says bluntly and looks up into Sebastian eyes and kisses him deeply.

February 1st

Sebastian calls for his master and waves his servants to keep track of the house."MASTER!" Sebastian looks irritated at his young lord trying to drag his suit case down the stares he signs slightly and then gos to Ciel to help him."master i don't know why you insisted on caring your own stuff or coming with me". Ciel is irritated and says a little to loud " Because im not as weak as you think i am nor am i vulnerable". Sebastian hisses a smile."My lord i think i can determine that" Sebastian leans down and gentle kisses Ciel noise and picks up the suit case in a swift move and loads it up in the dark carriage. Ciel blushes then realizes that Sebastian was just calling him vulnerable. he gets a little to irritated and storms down the stares in a swift move and kisses him and states bluntly" You will be as a i say and i came because i l-love you and would probely die if your not here and simply i want to know where you grew up its simple facks." Ciel looks away and hops into the smiles and say "and i love you my Ciel" then Sebastian hops into the carriage and they work there way to the demon world.

They arrive there 8pm on the dot when Ciel peers out the window there is a bright blue sky clean perfect houses and mansions and when they work there way down the street there sits a big black castle." S-Sebastian is this really wear you grew up?!. ciel says chuckles " yes my lord is there something wronge." sebastian says amused and ciel waps him ont he head but sebastian stops his hand and holds his hand" my lord this is the place i learned how to be we demons do like to stay neat. but some of us are vrry dark there are to parts to the demon world the clean and not so clean. i was fortunite enoguh to be clean but i did things and i became bad ( a demon hooker)so i got placed down to dirt til i was grown of age and thats where i started making masters." sebstian says weirly. Ciel is shocked but feels funny"um sebastian am i like the rest of your old masters." " no you are not for the first time a Master has become my lover. And that is why we are here" sebastian squeezes ciels hands. As they reach the front of the castle the big gates open up to let them in. sebastian opens the door of the carriage open and walks ciel up to the huge dark doors in front of the doors open slowly and they walk in theses a red velvet carpet all the way through the walk way and up the stairs and theres a gold chandelier with red dimonds hanging off of it and despise the creepy old men (demons) on the wall its kinda asks for sebastians palm and he grabs it and writes in it " This place is really creepy i wanna go home" sebastian smiles with amusment and writes on ciels palm" my lord we have just begun once we see what they want then we can go home after all you are showing weakness so i may have to punish you" Ciel blushes so his whole face is red. then a demon wearing a red suit walks down the stair and says "Welcome Sebastian long time see ooh and is this your lover cute as ever i see" ciel says bluntly "smh and defently not for you" Sebastian smirks and the other demon scouls in amusment. " Sebastian the king Harold awaits you in the west office room." " sebastian smirks okay carlos" and he walks past him to the office.

As they walk in they spot Harold sitting in his thrown with 2 guards next to him as Sebastian looks at him he sees an evil grin across Harrods face and it makes him they walk in front of Harold he says bluntly " what did you wish i come out here so far away for " as sebastian says this he sees harold lick his lips at the sight of ciel and sebastian slightly pushes ciel a nudge behind him. The king is of course amused and he says " well i see you have brought Ciel here so why dont i get to the point . you and ciel ive been hearing are in a relationship far more than a demon your self should now about." sebastian get in furried by how he knows this " and what is the punishment ..." "Ah you would like a punishment but by far you know he has to be a demon or you are breaking a law so i would like to transform him tonight at midnight into a demon" sebastian whinces : You cant be seriouse id do something like that he is my master no not my master my lover i could not just transform him and kill his prechiouse life!" sebastian says angerly. harold smiles with amusment " then you will end up not being his servant anymore or lover you will have to undo the code and recive no soul." harold says bluntly ciel grabes sebastians hand and says " S-sebastian i will do it ill turn into a demon just for you plus it cant be that bad." Ciel doe's a weak smile."Oh master" sebastian looks dead eye in the kings face my master has approved but i will do it because i will not tollerate your grubby hands on him" the king smiles with amusment " very well we shall have dinner at 10pm and then our meet will begin at midnight till then you may have a guest room" sebastian bows and a maid sees them to there room when sebastian and ciel get into the room sebastian quickly grabs hold of ciel and hugs him " Master why must it be this way" " S-sebastian?!" ciel wiggles and his face is bright red. "Sebatian im doing this for us i cant live without you plus we both know that this is the only way" "master we could run off forever faw away" " sebastian this is unlike you i will not run and hide anymore" ciel lets out a sign he caresses sebastian cheek to lift his head and he leans in to give him a soft tender kiss. " Master" sebastian says softly and embraces him.

At 10pm they got called to dinner and layed out a one dinner meal just for himself Poached salmon, mint salad, with sides of scones, toast and champagne. Tea: Ceylon Tea sebastian signs relived" your okay master its not poisioned" Ciel signs with relif and starts to mow down. once they where done they went back to the bedroom and got ready for the ritual. Ciel layed upon a tabel with only a few candels in a dark room. ciel got verry scared for the frist time a sebastian can sense it. sebastian frowns that he has to do this but is teribbly sad. he whispers in his masters ear " relax master i promise i wont hurt you" he covers his masters eyes and kissses his forhead. he then slowly says a ritual that is cool and interesting for it is in a demon content in code so ciel has no idea what he was saying until he felt a shap pain in n his stomic and starts to scream. sebastian is full of regret for his master but he has to continue or he will loose his master he starts to continue the chant... and ciel screams a last breath and picks up his master while he is asleep and puts him in the carriage for sleep he then waves off the king in full regret " i think i have fufilled your wish now for mine you will stay away from us as long as we are together whitch means for ever " the king smiles " as you wish " and they take off. Ciel is stil asleep but sebatian still hears his master whisper his name a few times and as he lays him down in his bed he kisses his forhead.

~ At the monar

When Ciel wakes up he feels a sharp pain in his stomach and he then remembers how he had transformed himself into a demon for Sebastian sake. he then stands up and looks in to the mirror and sees that his eyes have changed colors now they are the cold color red and the contract still in place except even that is a darker red. He then stretches and still feels a slight pain in his stomach when he then hears a knocking on his door "come in" and ever so slightly does Sebastian walk in with a slight frown on his face. " im okay Sebastian and i thought it wasent going to hurt" he smiles at his butler (lover) amused. Sebastian does a ghost smile and says bluntly " even for a demon you will feel a slight pain after all you have just became one" Sebastian then moves closer and hugs Ciel from behind and whispers in his ear " im sorry master i wish this never had to happen to you" Ciel gets a little down by how sad Sebastian voice sounded Ciel turned to face his lover when he saw his head was down Ciel caressed Sebastian cheek and lifts his head " you should not be sad Sebastian i did this because i love you and just think of it as a new beginning where we can be together forever" Ciel then gently kisses him and Sebastian tightens his embrace to bring the kiss deeper.


End file.
